


One Hundred and Four Lives

by katopotato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderswaps, M/M, Presentation Play, Timelines, time loops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katopotato/pseuds/katopotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've lived so many times before this one.<br/>The lifetimes of Jean Kirschstien and Marco Bodt before and after the events of All For You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred and Four Lives

1.

The first thing Jane can feel after she wakes up is the warmth of the body between the sheets next to her, the curves pressed against her front and the soft hair tickling her chin. She smiles and presses a kiss into that hair and the body stirs.

“Janey? What time is it?” Marcie slurs, looking up at Jane with her pretty chocolate brown eyes, blinking in the soft sunlight coming in through lace curtains in her room. Jane presses another kiss into her hair and tangles their legs together.

“It’s like 10am.. I think.” She says. Marcie makes a noise of confirmation and pushes her cold nose into Jane’s jaw and kisses her throat. Jane giggles as she feels the brunette smile against her skin. Marcie suddenly springs to life, swinging a leg over Jane’s hips and skillfully pressing her fingers into her partner’s sides; moving them lightly and making the other girl giggle and writhe under her.

“Marcie!” She pants between bouts of laughter, “Stop!” Marcie giggles and digs her fingers into Jane’s ticklish sides, dropping a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s squealing lips. Jane grabs her bed mate’s wrists, pushing and rolling over until the girl’s positions are reversed. She looks down into deep chocolate eyes and brushes some long dark hair out of her lover’s face.

“You’re just as beautiful with boobs and curves as you are without them.” She says quietly, leaning down to kiss her slowly. Marcie responds in kind, biting Jane’s lip as they break apart.

“And you’re still as ticklish as you are in every other timeline.” She retorts. Jane smiles and lets her body flop down on top of Marcie’s with a gurgle of protest from the girl beneath her.

It’s a Sunday morning and they are lying in Jane’s double bed in nothing but their undies and sleep shirts. Jane is wearing her delicate lacy panties cause she knows how much Marcie loves running her fingers over the fabric when they have sex. Marcie looks ‘hot as fuck’ (as Jane describes) in pretty much anything and often just wears cute little boy-shorts and a loose crop top. It’s these days when Jane goes crazy over her, mapping out her freckles with her mouth and worshipping her body with her hands.  
Marcie’s hands are working their way through Jane’s tangled blonde hair. It’s still a two-tone dye but sports an undercut on the right side and a shaved back. The girl has a penchant for putting streaks of light blue or green through her fringe whenever she feels like the beanie she constantly wears isn’t making her look hipster enough. Marcie however, isn’t so adventurous. Her hair is longer than Jane’s, a rich, natural dark brown. She usually keeps it in a ponytail but whenever she stays with her girlfriend, she always requests a plait because Jane uses pretty clips and tucks flowers into the braid. On those days, the pair are inseparable; Marcie wears her fancy girlish dresses while Jane wears long flowing skirts and vests that make the pair the cutest couple wherever they walk.

Marcie’s hands trace down Jane’s back and under the waistband of her panties. Jane lifts her head from Marcie’s shoulder and kisses her softly. Marcie smiles against her lips and strokes Jane’s backside slowly, knowing just how much it riles the other girl up.

“Mmm, do you want breakfast?” Jane murmurs against her girlfriend’s lips and Marcie smiles and gives Jane one last kiss.

“Bacon and eggs please” Jane side-eyes her as she gets out of bed.

“You’re lucky I love you so much or you’d be getting cereal!” Jane teases as Marcie slaps her butt in retaliation.

“No pants either, I wanna see that ass as it cooks my bacon.” Marcie giggles and follows her girlfriend out into the small kitchen.

“Same to you then sweetcheeks! No bras either.” Jane trails her hand down Marcie’s chest and smirks.

“Get out of here you little perv” Marcie jokes, smacking Jane’s hand away and laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a spinoff of my fic All For You cause some people said that seeing or find out about the other timelines would be cool so here you go. I've been wanting to write fem!jeanmarco for a while so say hello to Jane and Marcie!  
> Title comes from one of my betas, Jess, who suggested 104 lives cause they were in the 104th training squad so there you go.  
> My tumblr is finnstiel if you have questions and stuff.


End file.
